


Sweetie

by Aggressively_Fabulous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boat, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Ron almost dies, Ron being annoying, Trains, more tags to come, sexy times to come, sweets, the lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressively_Fabulous/pseuds/Aggressively_Fabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a love story, far from it. This is a story about two boys fighting their friends and family to be together.<br/>Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley are these boys. </p><p>My god I suck at summary. hopefully if she can be bothered my co-author, Ocardo will write a new one.<br/>this fic was  written on text and is a little ruff around the edges but we enjoy writing it so I hope you will enjoy reading it.- Mrs Lector.<br/>(HONESTLY ITS NOT TOO BAD DO READ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SEXY PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET ENJOY.  
> -MRS LECTOR

Draco had had a rough day. He'd recorded a detention for not doing his work and another for tripping up a first year! He couldn't understand why. He had now decided to go for a stroll, or sulk, to the lake. He stopped at a tree, "Worthless excuse for a school!" he screamed and hit the tree. As his knuckle bled he took out a perfectly ironed handkerchief, outlined in gold and branded with 'M' and wrapped it around his hand. "My father will hear about this!"  
“I CAN HEAR YOU DIM WIT”A voice echoed against the hills making it impossible to find the source “You having another Malfoy fit” "SHUT UP!" Draco couldn't tell who it was and couldn't see either but he was almost in tears, surely he wouldn't cry I front on an enemy!  
“Awhhh poor little Malfoy, daddy can't make the mean people go away.” The stranger said hiding behind a bush in the middle of the lake being careful that he didn't fall in.  
Draco stomped over, his mood changing and he got mad, he bolted over and shoved him in. "Ah, Weasel! Typical, you in your hand me down robe shouldn’t bad talk a pureblood such as myself!" A sneer returned to his face.  
“You're a little fuck, that's what you are Draco” Ron swam towards a little island in the Lake and stood up. His roles were soaking wet and his hair stuck to his face.  
“Anyway where are your friends? They probably got sick of you messing them around.”  
He sniggered at the sight of Ron "I actually left them. They don't realise quite how much I don't care about Potter and what 'the golden one' is up to. Besides, I wanted some time on my own to think things over. Got a problem with that?" he snapped, smoothing down his dry, silk robes to make a point.  
Ringing out the bottom of his robe looked at Draco. “Just piss off Draco I was here first find someone else to annoy.” Ron took of the top layer of his rode to ring out the rest of the water. Once it was only damp he shook it violently in the wind.  
"Excuse you grumpy little Ronald," he mocked. "I told you I was thinking things over, you're the one who yelled," he beamed with a triumphant, fake innocent smile.  
“Well excuse me little ferret if you weren't crying so load I would have been watching you so do me a favour and fuck off.” Ron crossed his arms and slanted his hip it so he wasn't going to take Draco shit likely.  
"Oh your so cute when you're mad" he laughed, it sounded real but it was intact fake. "You wouldn't have been watching if you know why I was crying, you'd do something about it" He chuckled dryly "Yes, you won't be watching and laughing soon"  
Ron looked at him hair flat on his head “What?”  
"Oh, never has you minded “He smirked, “You’ll know in the end" He had a slightly psychotic look about him. “The train leaves in half an hour. Looking forward to returning to the burrow for Christmas?" he sneered.  
“You looking forward to going back to a loveless family?” Ron got on the boat and pulled on a rope to get him the shore.  
"At least I get to go to Malfoy manor, not a rabbit hole."  
“Rabbit holes are warm and snug. Manors are cold and empty” Ron started to walk towards the school.  
Draco followed on, his knuckled still bleeding as he turned his nose up at the handkerchief. "They’re poor and unworthy, well, still more than you deserve, eh Weasel?"  
“Face it Malfoy you were and always will be an accident” Ron grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder.  
He gasped, "An accident? Oh no, no no. Accidents don't wear silk my dear friend" he snorted. "Your lot breed like rabbits too, we're protecting out bloodlines!"  
Ron pushed Draco into a muddy puddle and mimicked Draco by say “My father will hear about this.” In a high pitch voice and walked off  
"Damn right he will!" Draco grabbed his bags after climbing to his feet and brushing himself down, looking around to see if anyone saw.  
By this time Ron was about 50 foot away, his middle finger waving Draco goodbye.  
Draco followed quickly and boarded the train, not retaliating for once in his life and silently sitting in a compartment on his own and gazing out the window after shutting the compartment doors.  
They had a two week holiday before boarding the train. Draco muttered complaints to himself before getting in a lone compartment; he had a nasty black eye. He hadn't noticed he'd caught his robes on the train door while getting in and ripped a whole in his left sleeve.  
Ron still wearing his yearly Christmas jumper looked at his ticket and saw that he was going to be sharing a cabin with the his least favourite person- Draco Malfoy. “For fuck sake” Ron opened the door and put his suit case above his chair.  
Draco snorted "Nice jumper weasel" he said without looking away from the window.  
“Nice robe Malfoy.” Ron tugged on the sleeve of the rode and the remains came off  
He growled and span to look at Ron now, allowing him to see his eye, and jumped up, one fist clenched the other gripped his arm, covering his mark. "Luckily in not too poor to afford another!" he snarled.  
“It was broken already ferret, no need to be so touchy” Ron sat down and got a book out of his bag.  
"Shut up! Go away so I can change you perv!" He snapped, getting his case down single handed.  
“Ermm, why don't you go to the bathroom and stop acting like a piece of shit”  
Ron didn't get up, instead he continued reading his book.  
"Go away and let me!" He tried to open it. Rubbing at his black eye.  
“What happened to your eye, by the way?” Ron did not move from the seat he put his feet up and lay back on the seat so his head was resting on the arm rest.  
"I didn't do what father asked" he shrugged, "now get out! He got out his robe.”  
Ron didn't leave, he got the book and put it over his head and fell asleep.  
While he was asleep, Draco changed, glaring and sighing at his arm before hiding it away again. Ron dribbled as he slept. Draco spat in disgust and spat again, his arm now covered. The train bumped a bit and woke Ron up. He rubbed his tired looking eyes yawned and sat up.  
“Are we there yet” Ron slurred still stretching his arms.  
"No." Draco snapped unintentionally, stressed after thinking.  
“You need to calm down, stressing all the time isn't good for your health.” Ron stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His light blue Christmas jumper lifted to just above his hips. Not realising this Ron grabbed so harry bows out of his bag and sat down.  
Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of the revealed skin "What do you care about my health? I'm healthy!"  
Ron just sat there eating the heads off harry bow jelly beans.  
"You're disgusting." he still looked in awe at the skin still, clenching his fists again  
“Want one?” Ron extended his hand with the pack of Harry bows in it.  
Draco wasn't expecting his consideration and simply held up a flat palm "No thank you"  
“Suit yourself” Ron grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth. He miscalculated the size of his mouth and coughed when swallowing. Draco rolled his eyes with disgust and gazed out the window with a sigh.  
Red in the face Ron caught his breath and put his harry bows in his bag. “YES!” Ron grabbed his bag of revels  
"Do you ever stop bleating!?" Draco muttered effortlessly, his hand covering his mouth as he leant on it.  
“What? Revels are man's most delicious creation so shut the fuck up and go back to your sulking.” Ron put on in his mouth, his eyes sunk and a little moan came out of his mouth.  
"I'm not sulking I'm thinking which is more than you do. And please do refrain from making sexual noises while eating your sweets" he grunted, if Ron wasn't stuffing chocolate while doing so, Draco may have found it more desirable.  
“Why is it off putting?” Ron threw a chocolate in the air and tried to land it in his mouth but it hit Draco on the top of the head.

Draco groaned "please Ronald. For fuck sake. I've asked nicely  
“What? I'm bored and trying to enjoy my revels.” Ron accidently swung his arm and all the revels flew out hitting Draco.  
“MY REVELS”  
Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration but his face turned red  
Ron scrambled on the floor trying to save a few, but gave up quickly and curled up in a ball crying  
“THAT WAS MY ONLY PACK. I CANT GET MORE FOR A MONTH!”  
"Are you crying over chocolate?" Draco said dryly yet with curiosity. "I can't wait until the real world hits you."  
Wiping the tears out if his eyes Ron said “It's not like the real world will hit you, you'll probably live of your parents” Ron got back in his seat.  
Ron looked up at Draco and sneakily threw revels at him. Whenever Draco looked at him he was doing something else. That was till Ron threw one that got lodged in his ear  
"I'm surprised you have friends. Oh wait it is only the golden one and the mudblood."  
“Well I'm bored and not sorry”  
Ron finally figured out that his jumper was above his belly button and pulled it down “Why didn't you tell me I was flashing”  
"No comment." he grumbled "well you couldn't dress yourself in the first place."  
“You're such a cock.”  
He only chuckled in reply  
“So what did you get up to in the holidays?” Ron tired of their bickering and wanting to be the bigger man.  
"What do you care? I spent time with my parents" he lied "yourself?"  
“I was only asking.” Ron unzipped his bag and got out some skittles.  
“Hermione cane over on new year’s and got me tonnes of muggle sweets.”  
Ron ripped open the packet causing the pack to explode with many colours.  
“OH NO” It sounded like rain, but it in fact was skittles hitting the floor  
Draco rolled his eyes "You Christ sake not again. You're supposed to eat them, not throw them!!"  
Ron fed up with Draco’s attitude d to the situation started to grab skittles off the floor and threw them at him not caring about Draco’s reaction. Draco ignored him for a while trying to stay calm, then stood with a flick of his robe red faced.  
“Oooh touché”Ron continued to throw skittles  
"WEASEL!" he shouted, "Will you stop being irritating and go and find your mud blood friend! Why are you here anyway? I have enough on my mind!"  
“I couldn't get a cabin with them, it was full. I honestly don't care so I’m going to continue doing this. “He didn't stop throwing skittles when he was talking.  
Malfoy growled "why are you doing this?!"  
“Told you I am bored” Ron said smirking. Rons hair sparkled in the sun. The dust danced across his freckled face and his eyes had a devilish look about them. Draco looked at him, thinking he actually looked quite good. He then sulked and sat, disappointed in his thoughts.  
“I hate you Draco.” Ron said like a bitch  
"Mature" Draco muttered. It hurt him a lot but he wouldn't admit it.  
“How much further” Ron asked yawning. The sun was starting to set at this point and Ron longed for his bed.  
"Probably about an hour. We broke down while you slept."  
“How long did we stop?”  
"An hour and a quarter"  
“Oh, I left some cookies underneath my bed and I am scared to see what happened to them. I know it's only been a month but they probably festered.”  
Draco sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the window for a nap and holding his sleeve down with his hand, a habit of his. Ron watched Draco sleep. He smirked at now cute Draco looked whilst he slept. All he wanted to do was kiss Draco at the top of the head and snuggle with him. Draco still slept peacefully, the evils looks he gave all gone now.  
Damn he's sexy Ron thought uncomfortably. Draco grumbled in his sleep, holding his sleeve while yawning. He’s just so damn sexy, Ron thought to himself. He hadn't told anyone that he saw Draco down by the lake or why he was down there. Draco stretched, still asleep but being careful with his sleeve.  
What is up with the sleeve? Ron thought to himself. Tempted to go and look at it. Draco rested his head on the window once again.  
“What's up with your sleeve?” Ron asked bluntly.  
Draco awoke "huh? Oh, that, never you mind." he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
“What is it?” Ron was determined to find out  
"Don’t worry. Look we’re almost there" he pointed at Hogwarts, trying to change the subject.  
“What is it Draco?”  
"Like I’d tell you, I barely know you" he was surprised that his real name was used.  
“Draco just tell me.” Ron was tempted to grab Draco and find out for himself but didn't.  
He shook his head "no"  
Ron grabbed Draco’s arm trying to see.  
He snatched his arm back "You won't like what you see. No"  
Ron tried again and this time they struggled together.  
"Leave it Ronald!" he pulled away again. Ron fell over but grabbed Draco who fellow top of him. Draco didn't move, a hand with side of Rons head, his fringe flopping down. Ron blew Draco’s fringe out of his nose and stared into his eyes. Draco gazed back into his with his silver grey eyes. They spent a minute like this, exploring the different marks on each other’s faces. Draco then slowly leant down, pressing his lips tenderly to Ron’s. Ron closed his eyes and embraced the kiss. Draco closed his own before eventually stopping himself and pulling away. Ron moaned quietly Draco gave Ron his hand and pulled him up then sat silently on his seat, glad he was quiet. They didn't speak for rest of the journey. Once the train stopped they both silently went their own separate ways  
Draco wasn't sure what to think and tried to but his thoughts aside, whenever he saw Ron in the corridor he'd run off the other way so Ron wouldn't confront him. Whenever Ron had a class with Draco he tried not to look his way. One day, after classes were done, Draco was rushing back to his dorm with a handful of books when he ran directly into someone, his books flying everywhere as he fell.  
"Watch where you are going!!" he hissed, clambering to his feet then realising who it was and looking down with a blush, gathering his books. Ron couldn't say anything instead he tried to run away but fell on one of Draco’s books and landed on his back. Draco shyly offered his hand politely. Shyly Ron took his hand and got up. They both stopped and looked at each other. Draco looked at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before looking to his feet "I'm not good for you to be around"  
“I know” Ron looked at his feet but he felt them get closer together  
"No... You don't..." he had to take a step back to refrain himself from kissing Ron Again. He reached for his sleeve and rolled it up, gazing down at his mark.  
“I don't care.” Ron said quietly. But he knew Draco wouldn't believe him so he turned about to walk away.  
Draco shook his head "Don’t be crazy of course you do!" she just gazed at it as tears formed in his eyes. Ron slowly walked off.  
Draco couldn't stop and began to cry, running to the toilets and setting his books down. He clutched the sink so tight his knuckles turned white as he stared at himself in the mirror  
Ron went back to his room and screamed into the pillow. Draco sobbed heavier and stared into his own eyes.  
"Bloody hell!" harry sat up quick having been woken "what's the matter?"  
“Oh fuck of Harry.” Ron stood up and threw a shoe at him  
"What'd I do Ron?! What's wrong?"  
“Just go away” Ron pulled his bed curtains shut and hugged his legs to his chest  
"Jesus Christ" harry muttered, lying back down, Ron fell asleep with his robe on. Harry just left him.  
Draco didn't return to his dorm that night, he stayed in the toilets then went for a long soak in the bath. Myrtle appeared in the water opposite Draco.  
“What's got you down chum?”  
He jumped and span quickly "oh myrtle it’s you..."  
“Yes it's me, who else would it be unless you know of any other ghosts that haunt the toilets.”  
"I-I just wasn't expecting anyone here..." he sniffled, trying to stop crying  
“What wrong cherub?”  
"Oh nothing Myrtle" he sighed, sitting down  
“You're lying” Myrtle screeched “I hate liars.”  
"I'm sorry!" Draco said for once in his life "I just... Don't want to talk about it"  
“Tell me”  
"I just think I lost someone I think I have feelings for..."  
“Ooooooohhhhhhh who”  
"It doesn't matter anymore... He's gone now... Courtesy of my father!!"  
“Oh so it's a he.”  
"What? No!" Draco blushed  
“I said I don't like liars.”  
"Fine...fine. It's Ronald Weasley"  
Myrtles eyes widened and a grin formed on her face. She rocket out of the tub and flew around the room in excitement. “YOU TWO TOGETHER WOULD BE PERFECT.”  
"shh! It’s all over now anyways"  
“Why?”  
"Because of this!!" he growled and lifted his sleeve  
Myrtle pushed up her glasses and squinted her eyes to. Look at it “Oh, oh yeah I can see this being a problem, but what did Ron say.”  
Draco cried some more "he said it didn't matter, but he was lying, I could tell..."  
“Could you really?”  
"Well no one would honestly be ok with it unless they were the same.”  
“But he's a Weasely! They are the most understanding family on this planet. The only thing that has messed your relationship up is you saying no.”  
"Exactly he's a Weasely! What would my father think! Look what he did already and that wasn't even about Ron! If I was gay its be much worse... Let alone with a Weasely..." he pointed to his eye and rolled his sleeve back down  
“Are you really going to live your life in fear of your father?”  
"Yes..." he muttered  
Mrtyle fed up with Draco being a dick wandered off. Draco sighed and cried some more.  
In the morning Ron went to the lake and sat on one of the perches with his feet in the water. He kicked them about and fish ran between them. Draco went for a wander in the morning, he ended up sitting in a tree be the lake. Ron took off his trousers and top and jumped in the water. Draco spotted someone in the water and decided to take a look Ron swam about in the water looking at all the colourful fish. Draco stood by the side of the lake and then noticed who it was with shock. Ron lay on his back and floated on the water. His briefs pressed against him, not leaving much for the imagination. Draco quietly backed away but a stick snapped under his feet. Hearing this Ron panicked and got his foot stuck on a bit of seaweed that started to drag him under the water.  
Draco looked back around and without thinking, stripped to his boxers. He only hesitated when it came to his left arm but didn't worry too much yet. He dived in and pulled Ron up after a flick of his wand and sparks flying out the end, the seaweed flying off- Ron was unconscious. Draco put him on the lakeside uneasily as he waited and hoped impatiently- Ron was unconscious. Draco shuffled uncomfortably and hovered over his, shivering a little, his lips getting closed to tons when he realised he didn’t have another choice and gave him mouth to mouth- Ron was unconscious  
"Ronald!" he said as he still gave him mouth to mouth- Ron was unconscious. Draco looked down on him and on began to cry "please Ron?" Draco cried more and pressed on his chest roughly. Ron coughed up water and breathed in deeply. He looked up to see his savoury. Draco dried his eyes and looked down at him, he quickly got off Ron and knelt down, clutching his arm with his other hand Ron pushed himself up and kissed Draco hard on the mouth. Draco fell back not expecting it. He held his arm tight but wanted to pull Ron close. Ron pushed Draco down and sat on his lap. He caressed Draco hair and nipped his lips. Draco couldn't hold himself back anymore and pulled Ron tight to his body, kissing him rougher Ron gasped when Draco did this and fell back. Draco chuckled and hovered over him, kissing him harder, a hand either side of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Both me and my co author have agreed to reply to every single comment (eventually)  
> do leave a kudos, guests can leave them too!!!  
> -MRS LECTOR


End file.
